This present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush type plant of the miniature rose class. This new variety was created in a greenhouse in Rowley, Mass. by crossing the following two rose plants:
The seed parent is ‘MORpoly’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,453)
The pollen parent is ‘LAVjun’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,859)
The primary objective of this hybridization was to create a new floriferous, deep yellow miniature rose with hybrid tea form.
The similarities between this new invention and its seed parent, ‘MORpoly’ are vigor, disease resistance and very little fade of the yellow flowers as they age. The differences between these two are that the color of the flowers of this new invention are a darker yellow and most of the flowers are borne singly in contrast to the clusters on ‘MORpoly’. The new invention also has a more compact plant habit.
The traits acquired by this new invention from its pollen parent, ‘LAVjun’, are its hybrid tea flower form and those flowers being borne mostly singly. The noticeable differences between these two are the new invention is more vigorous, more well branched and with thinner and smaller petals resulting in somewhat smaller open blooms.
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of this new variety in Rowley, Mass. shows that all distinguishing characteristics of this rose continually come true to form.